Strong, Quiet Susa
by RomanticAnimeDreamer
Summary: Susa x Reader. Susa wasn't much for words. Strong and quiet both on the court and off it. A short one-shot of Susa's relationship with reader.


Susa x Reader

You were in the crowd, cheering for Touou. But unlike most, you were not focused on the ace, Aomine, nor the captain, Imayoshi. You barely gave a second thought to Sakurai and Wakamatsu. Nope. All of your focus was on the quiet yet powerful third year, Susa.

Touou gained another point. The lead was huge but it was expected. This team didn't have a Generation of Miracles prodigy on the team. Touou could win this game easily without the powerful ace. He looked bored and I felt sorry for him. Imayoshi looked pleased to be ahead and that grin on his face was still a sure sign that he was up to no good. I shake my head. Some things never change. But some things do; which brings my full attention back to Susa.

The two of you grew up together and the two of you have been dating since your first year in high school. You had to ask Susa out because he was too shy. You didn't think he liked you back in that way but after a conversation with your friend, Shouichi, you gained enough confidence to ask. You were even the first one to say 'I love you' at the end of your second year.

But Susa was the first one to hold your hand, to initiate your first kiss, to buy you a gift, and to take care of you when you're sick. Not many people knew the boy could cook. He showed he cared through his action and those actions never failed to convey their message.

Susa dunked the ball and you and your best girl friends stood up and cheered loudly with the rest of the Touou students as the final buzzer sounded.

After another win, you waited patiently for the team to come out of the locker rooms. Your friends already got rides home and had offered you one but you knew Susa would want to walk with you. The team finally came out. Each member greeting you. But you didn't see Susa. You turned around to look at the backs of the players to see if there was a possibility that you had missed him. Doubtful. He was a freaking giant compared to you.

A strong yet familiar arm wrapped around your waist. You look up to see a kind smile on Susa's face. You return the smile and you two head out of the stadium behind the rest of the team. Susa's hand never loosening its grip. Everyone reached the bus that was waiting for the basketball team and Susa allowed you to go in before him. You had special permission to be able to ride with Susa and the rest of the team. As to why, you could only guess. Shouichi probably pulled the strings at Susa's request. You didn't dwell on it though; you were too happy to spend more time with Susa.

Susa gently guided you into one of the seats. Aomine and Momoi behind you. Aomine already asleep and Momoi checking her statistics. Wakamatsu and Sakurai were in the seat diagonal, chatting quietly about something. Imayoshi got his own seat and one could only guess what he was up to. Susa gently bent down and placed his head atop your own. Hearing the even breathing, you could tell he was asleep. It has been a long day. Three games and a practice game in one day was tough especially when he plays nearly non-stop.

The rest of the bus ride home was pretty quiet. It was nice. At some point, Momoi and you had started texting. It would have been hard to turn around and talk with her with Susa on top and you didn't want to disturb him after such a long day.

After a two hour drive, we were finally back at the school. I gently nudged Susa awake and we got off the bus. The rest of the team filed out and their coach told them the schedule for Monday's practice. As the team separated for the night, still in high spirits about winning, Susa led me to his house for some homemade cooking.

When we arrived, his mother greeted us both with big bear hugs. She had already prepared us supper. Man, three years and she has the timing down for our arrival. After we ate and were stuffed, Susa's mom declared it was too late to go home and I ended up spending the night in Susa's arms.


End file.
